


Missing You

by SkylarUnicorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarUnicorn/pseuds/SkylarUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is in love with Adam and misses him. I'm really bad at summaries. Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is good or not, but it just came to my mind so I'm posting it here. Probably contains mistakes because no one else read it, so if you notice any, please let me know in the comments.  
> Also, the title is the exact opposite of original, but I'm not good at coming up with titles and I didn't want to call it "Ghost Town" XD

Tommy felt strange. He didn't know what to do with himself. He tried reading something, watching TV, playing guitar, but nothing helped.

He had to stop lying to himself. He knew very well there was only one thing he needed... or rather, one person. And that happened to be the one person he couldn't have.

When Adam went on tour with Queen, Tommy was really happy for him. His friend's dream was coming true, and he deserved it more than anyone. But there was a terrible, selfish part of Tommy that wasn't so happy. That part wanted to keep Adam in LA, close to Tommy, in the same time zone. It wanted to spend days with Adam, talking about everything and nothing like they used to. That part wanted to scream “don't leave me!”.

During Adam's previous tours, Tommy was there with him, playing guitar on stage, partying with him in the evenings, getting drunk together. This was the first time since he met Adam that they were apart for so long. Sure, they called and texted each other, but Adam was busy, and even when he wasn't, time zones made it difficult to find time when they could talk. Every day was worse for Tommy. He missed Adam so much he thought he was going to go crazy.

Ever since he realized he was in love with Adam, Tommy knew he could never tell him. It was too weird, too complicated. He didn't like men that way. He was attracted to women, and even though he had tried different things with men, he preferred women. They just had this mystery, this thing he couldn't put a finger on, that made them wonderful. And yet with Adam it was different. He was the most gorgeous man Tommy had ever seen in his entire life. But what he really loved was Adam's personality – he was so open-minded and caring. He didn't let others tell him what to do. Being around him was so much fun, he had this incredible charisma that made people drawn to him. There was also a different side of him, a vulnerable side Tommy only ever saw glimpses of. He had a feeling Adam wouldn't let anyone see that side, or at least it would take a lot to come that close. Tommy knew because he tried. Not because he was so curious, but because he didn't want Adam to be alone with all the dark things.

Adam was simply perfect. Tommy was aware that his personality wasn't flawless, but somehow to him Adam was perfect anyway, even with all the things about him that sometimes annoyed Tommy. He treasured every second they spent together, appreciated every minute. Every day he was grateful that he met Adam.

He constantly reminded himself that Adam didn't feel the same way about him, so it wasn't okay to call him every single day. Adam missed him too, but only as a friend, and if a friend called Tommy every day and they talked for hours, he'd get tired, even if it was his best friend. Adam didn't seem to mind, but even if he really didn't, Tommy couldn't let him suspect what he felt.

He sighed and turned on his computer to listen to Adam's new single again. It was really good and Tommy couldn't help wondering what Adam was thinking when he was recording it. A year ago he'd just ask, but lately they weren't as close as they used to be. They had been best friends once, Tommy never had a friend like that before, but then things changed. Maybe it was because their lives became so different, Adam touring with one of the most famous bands of all times and Tommy stuck in LA. Maybe Adam finally realized Tommy wasn't good enough to be his best friend. Tommy didn't know. He couldn't stand thinking about it, whenever he did, his heart clenched and he started crying, remembering what he had lost.

He closed his eyes, listening to Adam's voice. When he listened to Adam singing, he felt like he was singing to Tommy's soul, images flashing in his head with every note.

He just had to do what he had been doing ever since Adam left – wait. Wait for Adam's call or at least a text, or wait until he could call again without giving his friend a reason to suspect anything.

“Now I know my heart is a ghost town,” he whispered.

 


End file.
